SS Episode 3093
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3093 Plot: Honey, I Shrunk the Snuffleupagus Air Date: March 10, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: K, L, 19 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo mentions today's sponsors, and catches up with Big Bird, Snuffy, Savion, and Gina, because they're all going to see a movie today, called "Honey, I Shrunk the Snuffleupagus" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the movie theater, a couple discusses the movie they're about to see, and the husband points out that they came early to get good seats. Just then, the gang arrives at the theater, one by one, and the couple has to move one seat over every time someone sits in front of them. Once Snuffy comes in and reports that they're out of cabbage candy, the wife becomes furious, and the husband follows her out of the theater. Snuffy thinks they must really like cabbage candy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A parade of toys illustrates first and last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song", a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's Ookyook (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: At night, Ernie gets creative inspiration to write a poem about what he likes, but has trouble with finding a word that rhymes with "dirt". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Snuffy and Elmo are impatient for the movie to start, but Savion and Gina suggest finding something else to do while waiting. Elmo decides to imagine a movie about "turtle birds," describing the entire plot of the movie. Savion then tells them to imagine the lights getting low, and the movie starting. The lights do dim, and some features (rated L and K) come on ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K for keyhole, ketchup, kitten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|19 kernels of popcorn pop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|All the instruments in Sousaville love Mr. Tuba's music, but when he plays with them, he doesn't play the same music they're playing. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 1. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Frog Struggle Song". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 2. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy climbs up a tree to gather coconuts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Honkers attempt to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on their noses. Part 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet (jazzy soundtrack; male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy really wants to see the movie, but first the coming attractions have to finish. The first trailer they see is for a movie called "Wet Paint", about a couple who always goes wherever there is a "wet paint" sign. Snuffy fears he'll miss the movie, because he has to use the restroom, so Savion accompanies him. Big Bird and Elmo decide to join them as well |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter pops out of a box and paints a lion, then hangs a "wet paint" sign on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog talks to people waiting in line for a football game being held at the SuperGame Stadium. A woman explains why she is last in line, and points out that Kermit is actually last, although Kermit insists that he is not in line. He goes to the front of the line and finds out that the first two people in the line are in a disagreement over which of them is first in line. The gate opens, and everyone walks all over Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K for kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One Banana" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The feature presentation, "Honey, I Shrunk the Snuffleupagus", finally begins, and Snuffy becomes excited. In the first scene, Dr. Snuffenstein shows his assistant Lola the Snuffleupagus-shrinking machine he's going to try out. Snuffy is suddenly terrified at the idea of a Snuffleupagus becoming smaller, and Gina follows him as he runs into the lobby. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein shows how the brain works. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones climb the "Mountain of Love." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a construction site, a blue man builds a cuckoo clock, which gives him his lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A giant panda walks around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of "Touch Your Face" with the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Back at Hooper's, the gang tells Mr. Handford how the movie was, though Snuffy and Gina didn't really see it, because Snuffy was too scared of it. They all reassure Snuffy that the movie had a happy ending, but when they describe it from the beginning (when the Snuffleupagus got smaller and smaller), Snuffy runs away in fear, and the gang follows him. Mr. Handford stays at the store and announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide